Determine if the active vitamin D metabolite, calcitriol, can be a beneficial therapeutic agent in the treatment of scleroderma. Test the effect on skin elasticity, skin thickening, contractures, and pulmonary function. Therapeutic efficacy without toxicity and the effect on immune pathways will be evaluated.